Troll
Trolls are grotesque beasts that hide in caves and relentlessly belabor any explorers looking to mine ores. Appearance Trolls are large humanoid monsters with a face with prominent prognathism, small eyes that glow in the dark, tusks protruding from their lower jaw, and large, protruding nose, as well as a giant weapon in their hand. They come in 3 different variants: *Forest Troll: Has greenish-grey skin, has yellow eyes, and wears a brown loincloth. *Mountain Troll: Has grey skin, has yellow eyes, and wears a brown loincloth. *Frost Troll: Has light bluish-grey skin with white hair covering its shoulders and scalp, has blue eyes, and wears a brown loincloth. (All variants are showcased above as well as in the gallery) Spawning Trolls will spawn deep underground in Forest, Mountain, and Snowy Tundra biomes, with each variant spawning in their respective biomes. Drops Loot from a troll depends on what kind of troll it is and what weapon it is holding. All trolls will drop Troll Tusks and Troll Leather corresponding to what kind of troll they are; as well as this, they have a 2.5% chance of dropping a Troll Skull. Along with this, they have a chance to drop the weapon they are holding, which can be the following: *Troll's Axe (all trolls) *Troll's Hammer (all trolls) *Troll's Tree Trunk (Forest Troll) *Troll's Stone Column (Forest and Mountain Trolls) *Troll's Mossy Column (Forest Troll) *Troll's Frosted Tree Trunk (Frost Troll) *Troll's Frosted Column (Frost Troll) Finally, all trolls will drop stone of any kind (cobblestone, stone bricks, etc.), sticks, and bones, while other minor drops are restricted to some trolls; forest trolls will drop mushrooms and oak wood, mountain trolls will drop emeralds, and frost trolls will drop snowballs, sapphires, and spruce wood. Behavior Trolls are naturally hostile to players and villagers. Once a troll sees its target, it will let out a loud, guttural roar and come rushing at the player. When attacking, trolls often strike downwards with their club, dealing 5 hearts (10 HP) of damage with each hit; however, they are also known to do a sideways swipe with their club, dealing massive knockback to their foes. If a troll encounters an unavoidable obstacle while chasing down a target, it will smash the obstacle to bits with its club; as well as this, the troll's thick hide means that arrows are useless against it. However, if a troll is exposed to direct sunlight, it will turn to stone; like any mob petrified by a Gorgon, a petrified troll can be broken with a pickaxe, and yields 2-5 pieces of cobblestone once broken. Due to this, trolls will never leave caves or any shady areas during the day. Combat Since arrows are ineffective against trolls, it is suggested that one should wear decent armor and carry a hard-hitting melee weapon before fighting a troll. The best way to take on a troll is to lure it out of a cave during the night, and sprint away from its club strike, run back to land a hit on it, and repeat until it dies. Alternatively, one can let the troll chase them around until the sun rises and watch it turn to stone; however, this method yields no valuable loot from the troll. Gallery 2018-06-16_19.25.44.png|All three variants of troll 2018-06-16_19.26.14.png|All three variants of troll turned to stone MYGUzIy-523x300.png|Early troll design without tusks History *1.5.0: **Introduced. *1.5.2: **Animals and NPCs now flee from trolls. **Should now spawn normally. *1.8.0: **Now occasionally drops a placeable skull. **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. Category:Entities Category:Hostile Category:Humanoid Category:Mobs